OS Zouis Talik : Comme dans un film
by Mala29
Summary: Louis Tomlison à fait l'erreur d'offrir des billets VIP à sa meilleure amie, Eleanor, pour son anniversaire. Il se retrouve forcé à l'accompagner au concert de Zayn Malik qui est comme il l'avait prévu : ennuyeux, insupportable et narcissique. Sauf que Zayn va faire une étrange fixation sur ses yeux... / Ok, mon résumé est nul mais bon... OS Yaoi avec Lemon


**PAIRING** : Zouis Talik (Zayn Malik x Louis Tomlinson)

**RAITING** : M pour cause de lemon

**NOTE DE MOI :** Voici un nouvel OS avec un lemon. Je pensais être rouillée, mais on m'a apporté la preuve que non. Après, à vous de me le dire.  
>Il ne devrait plus rester beaucoup de faute, puisqu'il a été corrigé par AudreyMouchel (sur Twitter).<br>J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Vivre comme dans un film<strong>_

Zayn Malik était un chanteur de renommée mondiale. Sa large gamme de voix, ses textes à la fois poétiques et engagés avaient fait de lui un des artistes phares du XXIe siècle. Et comme tout artiste important, il avait un certain nombre de fans, de paparazzis et de journalistes qui lui couraient après. Certains étaient carrément collants, mais c'était eux qui rapportaient le plus d'argent, et d'autres étaient plus discrets. Louis Tomlinson ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là. Il était juste l'ami d'une fan. Classique comme situation en fait. Il n'était sûrement pas le premier dans cette situation, ni le dernier. Mais il était sûrement le seul qui avait eu l'idiotie d'offrir des places de concert à son amie, et comme ces places ne se vendaient que par deux, il avait offert les deux places... Et forcement, Eleanor (l'amie en question) avait proposé à Louis de l'accompagner. Comme c'était un cadeau, il ne pouvait refuser... Il avait donc dû accepter de l'accompagner. Et comme il adorait vraiment sa meilleure amie, il avait acheté des places VIP. Il se sentait donc doublement maudit...

Il avait encore du temps pour se préparer, puisque le concert n'était que dans un mois. Généralement, avant d'aller voir un artiste, il prenait soin de connaitre les chansons qu'il allait entendre, mais cette fois ci, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il n'aimait pas Zayn Malik même si celui-ci était glorifié par la presse. Louis n'aimait pas cet air gentil qu'il se donnait, alors que ses yeux disaient "Vous êtes tous à ma merci." Non, ce gars était juste un type qui se donnait un style, et qui semblait gentil aux yeux de tous.

Résultat, le mois passa et Louis n'était absolument pas près pour aller au concert de Zayn Malik.

Eleanor, par contre, l'était à cent pour cent.

Elle arriva toute heureuse, habillée de ses plus beaux vêtements, parfaitement coiffée et maquillée, elle sonna à la maison de Louis. Celui-ci l'avait déjà aperçue par la fenêtre et il soupira. Louis prit son sac, avec des affaires pour lui et pour El', car il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de change, alors Louis avait emprunté des vêtements à sa sœur ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Les jolis escarpins d'Eleanor lui feront bientôt mal au pied, et elle voudrait changer de chaussures. Louis avait donc tout prévu. Il descendit de sa chambre, et retrouva son amie dans le salon. La mère de Louis lui avait ouvert, et elles étaient tranquillement en train de boire une tasse de thé. Louis salua son amie, et expliqua une dernière fois le programme à sa mère. Oui, leur hôtel était bien à Londres. Non, il n'avait pas perdu les réservations. Oui, ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Non, ils ne restaient pas plus que prévu. Oui, il appellerait s'ils changeaient leurs plans... Finalement, ils purent partir, et Louis les conduisit jusqu'à la gare où il laissa sa voiture sur le parking. Il prit ses affaires et celles d'Eleanor qui était totalement excitée par l'approche du concert. Louis sentait que la journée allait être longue, et il avait bien raison.

Après trois heures de train, où Eleanor parlait, parlait et parlait, ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Il lui fallut ensuite trouver le bon hôtel et ce n'était pas son amie qui pouvait l'aider. Tout en portant les deux sacs, il demanda à un passant qui lui indiqua la direction. Puis Louis recommença encore et encore jusqu'à arriver devant leur hôtel. Il entra dans le hall, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il fallait dire qu'Eleanor était vêtue comme si elle allait à une fête, et Louis... Etait habillé normalement. Mais sa marche dans Londres lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et de la sueur coulait de son front... Il posa un instant les sacs au sol, et sortit la réservation de sa poche. Le mécheux reprit son package, et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

"**Bonjour, **dit-il. **J'avais réservé une chambre.**

- **Avez-vous votre réservation ? **Louis la lui tendit, et l'homme la parcourut des yeux. **Très bien. J'aurais besoin de votre carte d'identité. Votre chambre est prépayée. Vous payerez la suite à votre départ. Voici la clé de votre chambre, qui est la 623. Elle se trouve au sixième étage, et l'ascenseur est à votre gauche. Les horaires du petit-déjeuner sont indiqués dans votre chambre, sur la porte. Le ménage se fait un jour sur deux, à seize heures. Passez un bon séjour dans notre hôtel.**

**- Merci.**"

Louis se retourna vers Eleanor, qui trépignait toujours sur place.

"**Allez, viens la miss.**"

Son amie le rejoignit, et tous deux prirent l'ascenseur, puis ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre. Louis ouvrit la porte, et entra après Eleanor. Il posa toutes les affaires sur le lit et regarda l'heure. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

"**El', il reste deux heures avant le concert. Je prends une douche, je me change et on y va. Il y aura du monde, et ce sera la guerre pour accéder à nos places.**"

Eleanor acquiesça simplement, et sortit son IPod.

Louis prit des affaires propres, et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla avec lassitude et se regarda quelques instants dans le petit miroir. _Tu fais pitié à voir mon pauv' type. Dans quoi tu t'es encore embarqué ? _Se demanda-t-il. Il entra finalement dans la douche, et laissa avec bonheur l'eau chaude couler sur son corps déjà fourbu. Qu'est-ce que ce serait dans quelques heures ?

Le mécheux finit par sortir de la douche. Il s'habilla tout à fait normalement, et sortit de la salle de bain. Eleanor se préparait pour le concert, et chantait les chansons de Zayn Malik.

"**El' range-moi tes affaires, on y va.**" Annonça Louis.

La jeune fille prit son sac dans lequel était rangé tout un tas de choses inutiles : un livre, une paire d'écouteurs, une trousse à maquillage, du déodorant, du parfum... Louis partait simplement avec les places dans sa poche de manteau. Ils prirent tous deux le métro pour se rendre devant la salle de concert : le Wembley Stadium. Comme l'avait prévu Louis, il y avait un nombre inconsidérable de fans qui se pressaient devant les grilles pour entrer le plus rapidement possible, pendant que d'autre hurlaient parce que "Zayn fume sa cigarette putain ! Il est trop beau ! T'as vu ses tatouages ?!". Louis regardait toutes ces filles avec pitié. Comment pouvait-on être fan à ce point là d'un gars ? C'était un mystère le plus total pour Louis. Il scruta la foule dans l'espoir de voir une file VIP... Et... Coup de chance, il en vit une. Bien sûr, il y avait pas mal de monde, mais au moins, la file avait l'avantage de commencer à avancer alors que toutes les autres personnes étaient encore coincées devant les grilles. Louis et Eleanor se dirigèrent vers la queue, et après une heure d'attente, ils finirent par entrer dans l'édifice. Les places étaient indiquées par des écriteaux et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver leurs places. Il restait encore une heure à attendre, et malgré l'interdiction d'avoir un portable allumé, ils sortirent tous les deux leur IPhone. Louis joua à Angry Bird tandis qu'Eleanor prenait des photos de la salle.

Puis une fois que tout le monde fût installé dans la salle, et que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, le fameux Zayn Malik fit son entrée. Louis désespéra dès le début. Avec les places que Louis avait achetées, ils voyaient tout ce qui se passait sur la scène, et de si près, Louis ne voyait pas ce que toutes les filles trouvaient à ce garçon. Il avait une barbe de deux-trois jours, comme tout le monde pouvait avoir. Sa peau était métissée, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir un teint pareil. Ses yeux étaient marron, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Il n'était pas super grand, avait plein de tatouages qui couvraient sa peau. Encore un gars qui se prenait pour un bad boy. Sa façon de bouger sur scène était totalement basique. Le seul truc qui remontait un peu le niveau était sa voix. D'accord, il chantait bien, et alors ? Louis aussi chantait bien et pourtant, il n'en faisait pas tout un plat.

Le concert sembla durer des heures pour Louis, qui passait son temps à regarder sa montre et les mouvements du batteur. Louis avait toujours trouvé ça fascinant.

Finalement, après deux heures de concert interminable, Louis se rappela qu'il avait eu des pass VIP et donc qu'il allait voir ce gars en privé. Quelle horreur !

Eleanor, elle, trépignait d'impatience. Les VIP empruntèrent une porte dérobée, et attendirent dans un couloir... Il fallait attendre la présence de la star. Enfin, celui-ci arriva, changé et douché. La vingtaine de fans qui se trouvait là lui sauta dessus, et il répondit par un grand sourire supérieur. Puisqu'Eleanor s'était précipitée sur Zayn, Louis la suivit en trainant le pas, ce qui n'échappa pas au chanteur. Louis se rendit bien compte du regard qui pesait sur lui, et releva la tête vers le basané. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Zayn détourna le regard et s'intéressa de plus près à ses fans.

Après avoir signé des autographes pour les filles, les amies des filles, la famille des filles... des rencontres individualisées étaient organisées. Louis choisit de passer son tour, prétextant une envie pressante et sortit de la salle de concert. Au bout d'une heure, Eleanor arriva avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Tous deux repartirent vers leur hôtel, où ils passeraient la nuit avant de rentrer chez eux.

Zayn avait encore l'esprit occupé par ce garçon. Ce fan qui semblait faire partie de ses VIP plus par obligation que par réel plaisir. Alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il l'avait vu, il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son visage, par contre, ses yeux bleus le hantaient. Il sentait qu'il pourrait faire une chanson sur ces yeux. Lorsqu'il avait croisé ce regard, le bleu se transformait en un ciel d'orage. Par contre, lorsque le garçon avait détourné le regard pour le porter sur une brune, le bleu s'était adouci et s'approchait de la couleur de la mer. Vraiment troublant, et hypnotisant. Le chanteur voulait en savoir plus sur ces yeux, et leur possesseur, alors il appela un homme de son entourage, qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était un des gardes du corps qui étaient là lorsque les VIP étaient venus dans les loges.

"**Vous m'avez appelé ? **

**- Oui. J'aurais besoin d'un nom, **dit Zayn tranquillement. **Parmi les VIP de tout à l'heure, il y avait un garçon. Je veux son nom. **

**- Bien monsieur**"

Quelques jours avaient passé. Jours pendant lesquels Louis essayait d'oublier ce Zayn Malik. Mais rien à faire, son horrible concert lui revenait toujours en mémoire. Enfin, c'était surtout son air prétentieux et les cris des fans en fureur qui lui revenaient en mémoire et comme si le destin ne voulait pas qu'il oublie ce type, une lettre arriva. Louis la trouva à son nom lorsqu'il alla chercher le courrier. Il était rare qu'il reçoive des lettres. Le nombre de ses amis se comptait sur les doigts de sa mains et aucun d'eux n'envoyait de lettres. Les seuls courriers qu'il recevait étaient ceux de son lycée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun tampon sur l'enveloppe. Son nom avait été écrit à l'ordinateur... Aucun moyen pour lui de savoir d'où venait cette lettre. Louis rentra chez lui, et donna le courrier à sa mère, sauf sa lettre qu'il ouvrit après s'être affalé sur le canapé.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre.

"_Louis, j'ai écrit ça après avoir croisé ton regard. M'autoriserais-tu à en faire une chanson ? _

_Dans le bleu de tes yeux j'aperçois l'océan._

_Je ne me noierai pas si je plonge dedans._

_J'imagine nager au milieu des dauphins_

_Et connaître avec toi un vrai bonheur sans fin._

_Dans le bleu de tes yeux apparaissent les cieux._

_Je m'envole en rêvant d'un monde merveilleux,_

_Connu de toi seul, gardien des nuages._

_Le vent m'emporte alors pour faire un long voyage._

_Dans le bleu de tes yeux je peux voir le bonheur,_

_Le reflet de ton âme et toute sa splendeur._

_Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai été envoûté._

_Tes yeux sont bleus azur lors des journées d'été,_

_Couleur bleu marine quand dans ta vie il bruine._

_Ils éclairent mes nuits et toujours me fascinent._

_Zayn Malik._"

** . **

Louis était en colère. Comment ce type avait osé faire une chanson sur la couleur de ses yeux ?! Ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas et Louis l'avait déjà pris en grippe. Retournant l'enveloppe, il trouva l'adresse. Il prit un bout de papier, et une enveloppe et griffonna rapidement quelques mots.

"_Non. Je ne vous autorise pas à le faire. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous. Ne me contactez plus._"

Il ne signa même pas et remit la lettre du chanteur avec son courrier.

"**Maman ! Je vais à la poste. Je reviens.**"

Elle lui répondit juste un "ok", et Louis quitta la maison pour aller à pied dans le centre ville. Il sortit rapidement son MP4, et écouta de la musique. Première chanson sur laquelle il tomba : I Would... De Zayn Malik.

Louis jura après Eleanor qui avait mis tous ses albums sur son baladeur. Malgré tout, il ne changea pas la chanson et continua sa route, quelque peu contrarié.

En ville, il croisa son meilleur ami, Liam. Après s'être salués, Liam engagea la conversation.

"**Alors, ce concert ? **

**- Une horreur ! Le type est ultra prétentieux... Insupportable. **

**- A ce point là ? **S'étonna Liam.

- **Ouais, **répondit Louis en mettant la lettre dans la boite aux lettres.** Le pire, c'est que ce type a osé me contacter !**

**- Quoi ?! **S'arrêta le brun.

- **Je sais. Faut croire que le grand et magnifique Zayn Malik est tombé sous mon charme. Pas si hétéro que ça le type. **

**- Putain, attend, il faut que tu me racontes tout ça. Tu dors chez moi ce soir !**"

Louis lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. Il adorait dormir chez les Payne. C'était presque comme sa deuxième famille, et ils avaient mieux pris que la sienne son homosexualité. Pendant un moment, Louis avait passé beaucoup de temps chez eux, car sa maison était en plein conseil de guerre. Toute sa famille s'était ramenée pour essayer de trouver une thérapie pour le sauver de cette maladie. Seule sa mère avait accepté le fait que son fils était gay. Depuis, plus personne ne venait chez eux. Du moins, de sa famille.

La lettre parvint chez Zayn, et il se précipita vers son garde du corps qui lui avait remis la lettre. Il déchira presque l'enveloppe, et après avoir lu les quelques mots de Louis se retrouva étrangement attristé. Il balança le tout à la poubelle, et resta plusieurs heures devant la télé à essayer de chercher une solution. Finalement, il la trouva.

"**Louis ! **Hurla Eleanor à travers le combiné.

- **Quoi ? **Gémit celui-ci, sortant tout juste du lit.

- **Zayn Malik vient au Doncaster Dome ! Il l'a dit lors d'une interview ! Bordel de merde ! C'est trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop bien ! En plus, il a dit que toutes les places seraient gratuites pour les habitants de la ville ! Tu te rends compte !**

**- Doucement, El'... Je viens de me réveiller là.**

**- Mais on s'en fou Louis ! Zayn vient ICI ! Putain, tu te rends compte ! Je vais pouvoir le voir une deuxième fois !**

**- J'ai compris, tu es contente. **

**- Tu pourras venir avec moi ? **demanda-t-elle d'un coup.

- **Que- Non !**

**- Louis... Pourquoi ? **

**- J'aime pas ce type ! Tu le sais très bien.**

**- Mais Louiiis... Je veux pas y aller seule... **pleurnicha Eleanor.

**- C'est à deux pas de chez toi ! Si tu as peur, tu reviens. Tu ne verras même pas mon absence.**

**-Louis... S'teu plait...**

**- Non.**

**- S'teu plait, s'teu plait, s'teu plait. **

**- El', j'ai dit non.**

**- Très bien. Si c'est comme ça, je dis à Niall qu'il a été ton premier crush et que tu faisais des choses en pensant à lui...**

**- Tu ne ferais pas ça !**

**- Tu es si sûr de toi ? **

**- ... Tu fais chier... **répondit Louis, et Eleanor sût qu'elle avait gagné.

- **Super Louis ! On se voit samedi alors !**"

Louis resta quelques instants sans rien faire... Il était vraiment abattu. Il avait même envie de pleurer tellement il se sentait mal... Il sentit le regard de Liam sur lui, et tourna la tête vers lui.

"**Malik vient ici. El' m'a obligé à y aller.**

**- T'es dans la merde.**" Confirma simplement Liam, ce à quoi Louis hocha la tête avant de se frapper avec son portable.

Zayn jubilait. Il savait que Louis viendrait à son concert. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était bien assuré que cette Eleanor Calder viendrait elle aussi. Il allait pouvoir revoir ces yeux qui hantaient ses rêves. Le samedi était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et même si cette date imprévue allait le fatiguer plus que nécessaire, il était décidé à la faire.

De sa loge, il entendit les cris des fans, mais c'était un silence qui l'intéressait. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle, et Paul, son manager, lui annonça qu'il devait faire son entrée.

Dès qu'il posa un pied sur la scène, les hurlements recommencèrent à nouveau. Zayn sourit simplement, pendant que ses yeux essayaient de parcourir la foule. Mais comme sur toutes les scènes, un voile noir, une espèce de brouillard lui barrait la vue.

Il commença à chanter... Story Of My Life, What Makes You Beautiful... Et la fin du concert arriva enfin. Il avait réservé une surprise à son public.

"**La chanson que je vais vous chanter maintenant est... Toute récente. Je l'ai écrite il y a une semaine, et je sais que ce soir, cette personne est dans la salle."**

Aux paroles de la star, Louis crut qu'il allait tout détruire sur son passage. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer sa fureur, et se promit d'aller voir ce Zayn en privé. La chanson était douce, et la voix de Zayn envoutait toute la salle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas jusqu'au cœur de Louis qui était rongé par la colère. La chanson terminée, Zayn chanta une autre que tout le monde connaissait avant de clore le concert. Pendant que toute la salle applaudissait, et hurlait leur joie, Louis prétexta une envie pressante, et quitta les gradins pour aller dans les loges. Personne ne s'attendait à sa présence, alors il n'y avait pas de garde du corps. Le mécheux trouva finalement la loge du chanteur et entra dedans sans même frapper. Zayn était dos à lui, torse nu.

"**Je savais que tu viendrais, **lui dit-il sans se retourner.

- **Espèce de petit con, **grogna Louis en s'approchant rapidement du chanteur. **Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de chanson sur moi et mes yeux ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! **cria-t-il en le plaquant contre un mur."

Zayn garda le silence en le regardant dans les yeux.

"**Bleu nuit, **murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- **Quoi ?**

**- Quand tu es enragé, tes yeux sont bleu nuit.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de la couleur de mes yeux ? **demanda Louis après un instant de silence.

- **Je sais pas...**"

Louis le lâcha finalement, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne pouvait plus sortir maintenant. Des gardes du corps se baladaient dans les couloirs, et ils le prendraient pour un assassin ou un voleur... Louis le savait pour avoir travaillé ici. Il en avait pour plusieurs heures en fait, alors il sortit son portable, et envoya un sms à Eleanor.

"Je suis déjà rentré, pars sans moi. On se voit demain."

Puis il brancha ses écouteurs et écouta sa musique.

Devant lui, Zayn était toujours torse nu, et Louis ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la vue. Finalement, ce bronzage était bien mieux au naturel que quand c'était dû au soleil. Plusieurs tatouages se dessinaient sur la peau du chanteur, et Louis ne pût s'empêcher de trouver ça complètement désirable. Les tatouages l'avaient toujours excité, et mentalement, Louis se donna des baffes. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées déplacées. Mais lorsque Zayn se tourna vers lui, ses pensées s'envolèrent. De nouveaux tatouages couraient sur son torse, et combinés aux abdos parfaitement dessinés, Louis avait tout pour obtenir une parfaite érection. Erection qu'il avait d'ailleurs.

Zayn le remarqua, et haussa simplement un sourcil. Il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet aux gens, mais il ne pensait pas en faire aux gars... Il ne savait pas que Louis était gay d'un autre côté. Un léger sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à se déshabiller devant Louis qui n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux du corps qui se présentait à lui. Une fois nu, Zayn alla dans la salle de bain, et ce ne fût que lorsque Louis entendit l'eau couler qu'il s'autorisa à respirer.

Il avait clairement une érection. D'ailleurs, celle-ci commençait à lui faire sacrément mal. Il fallait qu'il parte pour régler ça. Le mécheux se releva avec difficulté, et marcha gauchement jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci, et constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il marcha alors le plus vite possible jusqu'aux toilettes qu'il avait repéré tout à l'heure. Il s'engouffra dans une des cabines et baissa rapidement son pantalon et son boxer. Il prit sans hésiter son membre en main et quelques mouvements suffirent à le libérer. Il se nettoya avec le papier toilette et en sortit après avoir prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser que c'était la première fois qu'il venait aussi vite, et qu'il était excité à ce point là par un corps.

Louis sortit des toilettes et profita de l'absence de garde du corps dans le couloir pour quitter la salle de concert et rentrer chez lui.

Comme la dernière fois, il essaya d'oublier ce concert, sauf que, comme la dernière fois, une lettre à son nom arriva. Louis devina sans problème que la lettre venait de ce Zayn Malik, et cette fois-ci, il décida de l'ouvrir dans sa chambre. Bien lui en prit. La lettre n'en était pas une en réalité. Ce n'était que des photos... Qui faisait baver Louis d'envie. Zayn avait donc remarqué qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Chaque photo était commentée d'un mot venant du chanteur. Certaines étaient amusantes, d'autres vraiment pitoyable ou encore désirable. A chaque photo, Louis voyait différemment le chanteur et comme si celui-ci l'avait compris, il lui envoya chaque mois une lettre remplie de photos. Certaines dataient de son enfance. Au bout de six mois, Louis se mit à lui répondre en envoyant lui aussi des photos commentées de quelques mots, et à la fin de la tournée, Louis pouvait définitivement reconnaitre qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce Zayn Malik. Pour autant, il n'aimait toujours pas celui qu'il présentait au public. Il haïssait même cette personne, mais le Zayn des photos avait réussi à gagner.

Puis la tournée de Zayn se termina, et Louis se demanda ce qui allait se passer. Les photos continuèrent à affluer, et progressivement, des lettres se glissèrent dans les enveloppes. Les deux garçons commencèrent une douce correspondance qui parfois n'était que des lettres érotiques sans autre but que de coucher sur papier leurs fantasmes les plus fous.

Un jour, Louis lui annonça qu'il venait à Londres, ville où Zayn avait choisi de vivre. Le chanteur sauta sur l'occasion, et lui proposa de se voir. Louis accepta l'invitation la main tremblante.

Les vacances arrivèrent, et le départ de Louis pour Londres aussi. Sa mère devait à la base venir avec lui, mais une infirmière était tombée malade et elle avait dût la remplacer. La chambre d'hôtel avait été annulée puisqu'il ne pouvait y aller seul, allez savoir pourquoi. Le mécheux vivrait donc chez Zayn le temps de son séjour. Louis partait seul à Londres, ce qui l'arrangeait et l'embêtait. Il pourrait ainsi donc voir Zayn en toute tranquillité, mais n'aurait personne pour le consoler si tout se passait mal.

Il avait pris le train, comme pour le concert. Le chanteur lui avait promis de l'attendre à la gare. Il avait décidé de venir le chercher. Il serait juste déguisé. Il porterait une perruque longue et une barbe tout aussi longue. Zayn lui avait envoyé une photo pour qu'il puisse le reconnaitre.

Et Louis réussit à le reconnaitre. Armé de son sac, il se dirigea vers la personne qu'il aimait et une fois devant lui, ne sut plus vraiment comment se tenir. Zayn brisa le malaise en le prenant dans ses bras.

"**Je suis content que tu sois là."** Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Louis répondit par un sourire avant qu'ils ne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Le chanteur prit les sacs de Louis, et le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, qui était une vieille mini rouge. Louis sourit devant la tête de la voiture pendant que Zayn plaçait ses sacs à l'arrière, puis ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la voiture. Un silence un peu tendu s'installa, et le chanteur décida de mettre la radio. Ils tombèrent sur une des chansons préférées de Louis : Torn. Il se mit à chanter à toute voix dans la voiture pendant que Zayn écoutait. Puis lorsque venait les moments de faires des vocalises ou des échos, il rejoignait Louis dans son chant. Le temps qu'ils chantent la chanson, ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de Zayn. C'était sa maison non officielle. Celle dans laquelle il vivait lorsqu'il avait besoin de calme et d'intimité. Il avait déjà expliqué tout ça à Louis bien sûr. Zayn ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et posa les affaires de Louis sur le buffet avec les clés.

"**Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?**" demanda Zayn, ce à quoi Louis acquiesça timidement.

L'appartement fût rapidement parcouru et la chambre de Zayn fut celle où ils restèrent le plus longtemps. Louis en entrant, fut soufflé par le nombre de photos qu'il y avait de collé aux murs. Puis en regardant de plus près, il constata qu'il y avait principalement que des photos de lui. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de photos d'yeux. _Les miens, _pensa Louis.

Zayn observa Louis, qui était surpris et aussi émerveillé.

"**Tu aimes tant que ça mes yeux ? **dit Louis doucement.

- **Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que tes yeux que j'aime.**"

Louis se retourna vivement vers Zayn, surpris.

"**Je...**

**- Ne dis rien. Je me doute bien que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. **

**- Ce n'est pas ça. **

**- C'est quoi alors ? Si tu as peur de moi maintenant... Je ne tenterai rien, je te le promets. Mais...**"

Louis s'était approché de Zayn pendant que celui-ci tentait de s'expliquer, et il finit par poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste pour le faire taire. Et puis aussi parce qu'il en avait envie.

"**Que-**"

Louis reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Zayn qui posa ses mains sur les joues de Louis pour ne pas qu'il se retire à nouveau. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient doucement l'une sur l'autre. C'était maladroit, comme un baiser d'écolier, mais progressivement, ils s'adaptaient et ils commencèrent à en chercher plus. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle avant de replonger sur les lèvres de l'autre. Profitant d'un moment où Louis avait entrouvert la bouche, Zayn envoya sa langue en reconnaissance, et Louis lui accorda le droit de passage. Comme pour leur premier baiser, c'était timide et maladroit, mais ils prirent leurs marques, et un ballet endiablé commença. Chacun voulait mener la danse. Louis savait qu'il allait perdre. Il n'était pas le dominant, et ne l'avait jamais été, mais il aimait corser la chose. Comme prévu, Zayn gagna le droit de visiter sa bouche à sa guise, et il ne se dérangea pas pour titiller la langue de Louis qui tentait de l'attraper. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Zayn sous Louis. La chute eut le mérite de les séparer un instant. Zayn ne put s'empêcher de se plonger dans les yeux de Louis qui devenaient bleu-gris pour l'occasion. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et Zayn ne put s'empêcher de déglutir devant ce que ça annonçait. Il releva légèrement la tête, pour aller embrasser les paupières du mécheux, puis fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son nez, de ses joues, de sa mâchoire. Il frôla ses lèvres, avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de Louis. Il lui embrassa la carotide, puis l'embrassa avant de commencer à suçoter l'endroit qui devait être plutôt sensible au vu des glapissements que poussait Louis. Tout en maltraitant son cou, il passa doucement ses mains sous les vêtements de Louis. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les flancs de Louis avant de venir malmener ses tétons. Louis se tortilla sous lui, cherchant plus de contact. Zayn lui donna ce qu'il voulait, et avança soudainement les hanches, et leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Un grognement de plaisir leur échappa tous les deux. Louis ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous les deux sensations que Zayn lui faisait ressentir. Son regard croisa les yeux ambrés du chanteur. Un sourire mi charmeur, mi pervers prit place sur son visage.

"**A quoi tu penses ? **chuchota Zayn.

- **Hum... A Toutes les choses que je veux te faire... Et que j'aimerais que tu me fasses.**

**- Oh ? Et que voudrais-tu que je te fasse ? **

**- Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?**"

Zayn lui coupa la parole d'un baiser. Louis se détacha rapidement, et repoussa Zayn un peu. Il retira ses vêtements rapidement.

"**Pour être plus à l'aise**" se justifia-t-il.

Le chanteur lui sourit, et l'imita. Les vêtements étaient maintenant éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, mais l'air était tellement chaud et rempli de sexe qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir froid. Ils se rallongèrent sur le lit, Zayn toujours sur Louis. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, et leurs mains commencèrent à se faire un peu plus baladeuses. Louis fit la connaissance du postérieur de Zayn, et ses mains semblèrent se coller à ces formes. Mais il dut rapidement les remonter sur son dos, le basané s'étant décalé légèrement pour aller malmener les deux boutons de chair de Louis. Il les mordillait, puis adoucissait la douleur avec un coup de langue bien placé. Mais ils sentaient leur érection devenir de plus en plus douloureuses, et Louis lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieur d'un coup de hanche bien placé. Malgré eux, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Ils frottaient leur virilité l'une contre l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"**Je... Stop !"** dit Louis suffisamment fort pour que Zayn soit de nouveau immobile.

D'un coup de bassin, Louis inversa les positions. Il alla frotter son nez contre celui de Zayn dans un simple geste d'amour. Celui-ci lui répondit en posant sa main sur sa joue, et en l'attirant dans un baiser lent et langoureux. Juste de l'amour à l'état pur. Le chanteur pouvait sentir son cœur se gonfler devant cet homme qui s'abandonnait à lui. Ils restèrent un instant à se contempler, leurs yeux débordant d'amour.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à la virilité de Zayn qui suintait déjà. Avec un sourire gourmand il décida d'aller goûter à ce membre. Timidement tout d'abord, il titilla le gland de Zayn, qui gémissait de plaisir. Louis comprit qu'il avait tous les droits sur cette érection, et il ne se dérangea pas pour le faire comprendre à son amant. Il prit d'un coup l'érection de Zayn, et le gland de celui-ci buta contre la gorge du mécheux. Lentement, il remonta la tête, pour ne garder que l'extrémité de son sexe en bouche. Zayn tenta d'avancer les hanches pour en avoir plus, mais Louis l'avait bloqué avec ses bras. Toujours aussi lentement, Louis redescendit la tête, creusant les joues pour donner plus de plaisir au chanteur. Il augmenta soudainement le rythme de ses vas-et-viens, régalant Zayn avant de les ralentir tout aussi soudainement. Il répéta le manège deux-trois fois avant que Zayn ne s'énerve, frustré.

"**Arrête de jouer avec moi ! Viens m'embrasser plutôt.**

**- Tout de suite.**"

Louis retira la virilité du chanteur de sa bouche, avant de remonter l'embrasser goulument. Leurs langues se mélangeaient et ils se battaient pour obtenir la domination de l'étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, puis Louis demanda à Zayn :

"**Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?**"

Zayn lui sourit et se décala pour aller prendre un préservatif et une fiole de lubrifiant. Louis écarta un peu plus les jambes pour que Zayn puisse s'y caller un peu mieux. Il fut récompensé par un nouveau baiser plein d'amour. Louis prit doucement la bouteille des doigts de Zayn, et l'ouvrit avant de glisser une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur les doigts du basané. Il plaça ensuite ses jambes sur les épaules du chanteur, et Zayn comprit que c'était à son tour de jouer.

Le plus doucement, il commença à faire entrer un premier doigt en Louis qui laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa gorge. Il adorait tout simplement cette sensation de se faire remplir. Il adorait sentir ses chaires s'écarter sous la pression des doigts puis bientôt de son membre.

Comprenant que Louis était habitué, Zayn fit entrer un deuxième doigt en Louis. Le mécheux se crispa légèrement cette fois-ci, mais lorsque Zayn commença à faire quelques va-et-vient avec ses doigts, la douleur disparu pour laisser place au plaisir. Le basané faisait des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien détendre ses chaires. Il glissa ensuite un troisième et dernier doigt dans l'entre chaude de Louis. A tâtons, il chercha sa prostate, et après plusieurs mouvements infructueux, il finit par la trouver.

Un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la surprise sortit de la bouche de Louis, et Zayn ne pût s'empêcher d'aller le capturer d'un baiser affreusement doux.

Il retira finalement ses doigts et Louis se releva légèrement pour déchirer l'emballage du préservatif avant de le dérouler sur le membre de Zayn. Profitant de l'emplacement de sa main, il balança sa main de haut en bas, donnant du plaisir à son amant.

"**A-Arrête, **le pria Zayn. **Je ne veux pas venir avant d'être en toi.**

**- Je ne le veux pas non plus, **répondit Louis. **J'ai juste envie de te donner le plus de plaisir possible.**"

Louis eu le droit à un nouveau sourire de la part du chanteur. Ce dernier prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, et en mit un bon paquet sur son membre, avant de le présenter à l'intimité de Louis.

Doucement, pour le faire languir, il entra lentement. Très lentement. Quand il se trouva entièrement entouré par les parois serrées de Louis, il resta immobile. Il savourait le moment. Louis bougea sensuellement les hanches. Il voulait plus de contact. Zayn sourit, amusé, et entama les premiers mouvements d'aller et venue.

Rapidement, il trouva la prostate de Louis, qui se cambra sous le choc de plaisir. Dès lors, le basané ne fit que buter contre cette boule de nerf.

Au bout de quelques minutes de pur plaisir, Louis vint à son apogée, et se libéra entre leurs deux ventres. Zayn avait arrêté tout mouvement pendant que l'orgasme foudroyait Louis. Après quelques instants, Louis comprit qu'il était le seul à être venu, alors il intima presque timidement à Zayn de continuer ses va-et-vient. Il se concentra sur le plaisir de son amant, et en même temps qu'il faisait des aller-retour dans son antre de plus en plus rapidement, Louis contractait son anus, resserrant ses parois autour du membre du Zayn qui sentait le plaisir monter par vagues de plus en plus fortes.

Finalement, il ne pût se retenir plus, et vint dans un râle de plaisir avant de s'effondrer sur Louis qui l'enserra dans ses bras.

Une fois remit de son orgasme, Zayn se retira de Louis, et retira le préservatif avant de le nouer et de le jeter dans la direction de la poubelle. Puis il se réinstalla aux côtés du mécheux. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se contempler puis ils sombrèrent doucement dans le sommeil.

Louis fût le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il resta plusieurs minutes à observer Zayn, mais il finit par s'arracher à ce spectacle pour sortir du lit et aller prendre une douche. Il devait appeler sa mère aussi. Il eut le temps de se laver et de préparer le petit déjeuner que Zayn ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Il prit donc son téléphone portable et le brancha sur une prise pour ensuite le rallumer.

Trois appels manqués et sept SMS. Louis regarda les émetteurs des SMS : Eleanor et sa mère puis il composa le numéro de chez lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa mère répondit.

"**Allô ?**

**- Maman ? C'est Louis.**

**- Louis ! Mais où étais-tu ? Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ! Eleanor aussi à essayer de te contacter. Elle est là avec moi d'ailleurs. On était inquiètes !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. J'ai juste... Beaucoup parlé avec la personne chez qui je dors. **

**- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? **demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- **Euh..."**

Louis fût incapable de trouver de réponse. Surtout que Zayn venait de sortir de la chambre, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Louis déglutit bruyamment en le voyant ainsi.

"**Louis ? Tu es toujours là ? **

**- Je- Oui maman. **

**- Alors de quoi vous avez parlé ? **

**- Euh... **

**- Vous n'avez pas réellement parlé, n'est-ce pas ? **"

Louis ne savait pas s'il devait bénir ou maudire sa mère d'être si perspicace.

"**Pas vraiment, non, **répondit-il lentement."

Zayn haussa un sourcil, se demandant à qui il parlait. Louis articula lentement :"Ma mère." et le chanteur acquiesça simplement avant d'aller s'attabler.

"**Il est mignon ? **

**- Oui. Si tu veux, il y a plein de photo de lui sous mon lit. Mais ne les montre pas à Eleanor. **

**- Trop tard. Elle est partie les chercher.**"

Louis entendit un hurlement strident à travers le combiné. Eleanor venait de découvrir qu'il avait couché ? Fait l'amour plutôt avec son idole. Il allait morfler à son retour. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il lui avait volé sa pureté. Puis elle lui demanderait s'il était bon au lit, s'il est beau, gentil et patati et patata...

"**Bon, Maman, je dois te laisser. Essaye de calmer Eleanor, elle saura tout t'expliquer une fois calme. Comment on s'est rencontrés et tout et tout. Bisous, je t'aime.**"

Puis il raccrocha. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer son amie à son retour. Louis se retourna vers Zayn, qui lui tendait les bras avec son air pas réveillé. Avec un sourire amoureux, Louis alla s'y nicher et décida de ne pas se prendre la tête.

Il verrait comment tout se passerait plus tard, pour l'instant, il profitait du moment présent.

Et ce moment s'appelait Zayn Malik.

* * *

><p>Le poème de Zayn n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai trouvé sur internet. Je n'ai donc aucun mérite, il revient à Fabien ( poemesenfolie . xooit t123-le-bleu-de-tes-yeux . htm )<p> 


End file.
